The conductive polymers, which are widely used for antistatic materials, are classified into ionic conductive polymers and electrical conductive polymers. The surface resistivity of the conventional conductive polymers is generally from 1×104 to 1×1012 Ω/square when measured in accordance with ASTM D-257. In such conventional conductive polymers, lithium salt is incorporated into the polymers for improving the electrostatic dissipative properties of the polymers, and the incorporation of the lithium salt is carried out while the lithium salt is being dissolved in an electrolyte solvent. However, in case of using the conventional electrolyte solvent, the electrolyte solvent is liable to be eluted from the polymer when the polymer is processed or handled at high temperature or when the polymer is used for long time. The eluted solvent can be adsorbed to a product packaged by the polymer, and deteriorates the properties of the packaged product.